Death is always a tick away
by mrs.bookreader cullen
Summary: when Bella's adopted parents decide to send her to a bording school to get her a scolarship to collage she meets some strange friendly people. But she has a troubled past so can she really make friend or will old grudges bring her life ticking to a stop.
1. Chapter 1

"_Now, now honey don't move" cooed the annoyingly come voice_

"_if you do the bomb will just go off faster" said the second more menacing voice_

_I whimpered and tried to stay as still as possible as the two strange psychos duct taped a bomb to my back._

"_Aww don't scare the poor thing" mocked the first voice_

_I chanced a look at my mother who was gagged and taped to the bed beside me. She looked at me with teary eyes and gave a muffled cry. A sharp slap made me cry out._

"_Don't move I said" warned the second voice._

_I sniffed and gave a quick glance at my mother then back at the two men who had finished strapping the bomb to me._

"_I think she just wants to talk with her mommy" smirked the first man _

_He roughly took the tape off my mothers mouth she gasped and then looked at me._

"_oh baby don't cry we will be fine" she cried_

"_Well I don't know about the little girl but times up for you sweet cheeks" said that disgusting second voice._

_A hurried beeping. A blood curdling scream. And she was gone._

"_NO!!" I cried _

_Then my father rushed through the door with the same bomb strapped to his back that was strapped to mine._

"_I couldn't get the money the police were chasing me and there on there way" said my father._

"_Well that's not what we wanted to hear" said the first voice._

_The same beeping. The same noise of realization. And he was gone too._

"_now for you" said the second voice again._

_Hurried beeping. I stopped breathing and closed my eyes._

I awoke in a cold sweat. Teary eyed and shaken _just great_ I thought to myself this was a day I did not want to be alive for. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to hear my life's ticking to stop.


	2. Woopy!

**Capter 1 is up yay!!**

**Please enjoy as I do not own the charecters Stephanie meyer does so ya**

**Chapter 1: Woopy.**

As I stared unblinking out the car window my adoptive parents drove me to forks' one and only boarding school. I know soo great. Not. I am going to spend my last two years of high school here and I know no one at all. Ya so fun. I am going to this boarding school because I want to go to collage for free so I need a scholarship.

We pulled into the parking lot and I slowly got out and headed to the trunk.

"Well don't look to excited the people will think you actually will enjoy it here" Renee my adoptive mother said.

"Ya I don't want them to think that" Charlie my adoptive father said.

"Is this better" I said putting on a horrifically fake smile and giving a two thumbs up.

"No, then they will just think your stupid" Renee said. My Charlie chuckled and I smirked.

We all carried my stuff in the building witch actually was only four bags and headed to the elevator.

"what floor" asked Charlie

"the seventh and it's room 101" said Renee

"That's cliché" I said whiles chuckling.

We got to the floor and went down the hall to the very end and stopped in front of the door. Inside there were a few muffled voices and a booming laugh. I looked at my parents and knocked on the door. Within seconds the door was open and a tall beautiful blonde was standing in front of me.

"It's her" the supermodel screamed and her arms and another pair of smaller arms wrapped around me. I stiffened.

"umm hi" I mumbled. I was released and saw five teens standing in the room that was my dorm room.

"you must be Isabella swan. Sorry about them they can get a little rough" said a blonde male how was very calm but smirking at the to girls who where jumping in front of me.

"well you look like you are in good arms" Charlie chuckled

"Yes, well we got to get going so bye honey, and don't forget to email me" said Renee. She kissed my cheek and turned away.

"She won't!" the smaller pixie like one of the two girls said waving to my parents.

"we will be great friends now come on and meet the family" she said grabbing my arm and yanking me in. She closed the door and smiled at me. L blushed not knowing what to say.

"umm hi" I said again

"HI!!" they all said back all together. I flinched and looked around there was two girls and three boys. The first girl was the one who answered the door. She was tall and stunning, she had long wavy blond hair and bright blue, almost violet eyes. She had a killer body and a stunning smile that was a mile wide.

The second girl was a lot shorter. She had pixie like features and energy from here to tim buck two. She couldn't stop bouncing and it looked like she wanted to start talking about anything and everything. Her hair was black and cropped short and pointing in every direction, her eyes were a electrifying hazel and she was skinny to the max.

Then there were the three guys. The first was HUGE and not fat I mean serious weight lifter and he was so tall he had Michel Jordan jumping to the high heavens. He had brown short curly hair and big brown eyes that were full of mischief. Other than that he had a big smile with well worn dimples.

The second was the one that told off the girls. This one was calm and tall but still had loads of strength. He had honey blond hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled timidly at me but he looked like he could be just as hyper as the pixie if he wanted to.

And then the last boy, he caught and held my attention he was tall and looked to be working out but not as much as the other two, but I still wouldn't mess with him. He had the most unique hair color – a bronze, and he had the most captivating emerald eyes. He gave me a crocked smile that was strangely alluring.

But they all had one thing in common. They. Were. BEAUTIFUL.

Scared to say "umm hi" again agave a small wave and a deep breath

"I'm Isabella swan, but you can call me Bella" I said timidly blushing. _God Damn It! why am I so timid!!!_

" hi Bella" said the pixie "I'm Alice" she said. I waved

"And I'm Rosalie" said the super model "and this is Jasper my twin" she pointed to the blond guy "and the big guy is Emmet he is a sweat heart. So don't let him scare you" she said

"HIYA BELLA!" Emmet all but yelled I flinched

"She's new not deaf Emmet" said the last boy who was not named. _Huh wonder what his name is maybe Luke or Jase._ "I'm Edward" _Or Edward._

"huh well it's nice to meet you all" I said. Then all of a sudden big arms were around me in a death grip but I think it was a hug – I'm not to sure?

"It's nice to meet you to bellsy, can't wait to get to know you !" Emmet shouted. _Wow, he is to excited what are these people on _I thought to my self.

"Emmet, honey, she can't breath" said Rosalie. I was immediately released, and stared at the five strangers who apparently wanted to know me. _Well to bad for them._

I thought.

**o.k. first chapter up come on I need reviews** **and stuff come on I promise to update all the time. Plzzzzzzzzzz review Edward will love you!!!!!!**


End file.
